Play With Fire
by Faith4000
Summary: What happens when Derek and Penelope are caught in a new flirtatious banter that proved to be as dangerous as fire…
1. Chapter 1

**A/B: Greetings! Back for a short steamy little fic, with co-author Ana whom I thank much for taking the time to help put it down on writing for all of you shippers. Praying you like and want more.**

Play with fire

Morgan tried to keep a straight face while talking to Penelope on the laptop. He had been having much fun, and then some with her this week. He loved her and respected her but damn he had to admit her idea pleased him although he faked otherwise and warned her that she'd get burnt if she carried on playing that real sexual harassment with him.

They had been caught in a new way of flirting for seven days now that was bolder than any game he dared play before, not with any woman but Garcia was way worth the frustration it left him with.

Just like this morning when he asked her for some private info on the victims. Encircled by the team and detective at the Police station, he kept casual and avoided their secret tease that no one knew of yet but the moment she began to joke, he couldn't help but bite…

"Oh, sug. Invading People's lives is really not where I wanna be right now" She complained, absent-mindedly.

"Where do you wanna be?" he asked in return a little sarcastically and regretted it the second she looked back at him with a glimmer of randiness in her eyes, a sneaky sideway smile forming on her seductive lips.

"Back underneath you." she purred, causing lust to lick at his guts and embarrassment mingling with amusement donning his face.

He lifted his head, noticing everyone's flabbergasted eyes on him "she's just joking." he told them in a justifying tone. Luckily she popped out with needed information, saving him from any more shame.

* * *

The silken warm sheets covered her slightly trembling body, not from the cold but the dangerously initiating lust within her as she thought of Morgan. The nightie she wore did nothing but make her friskier, making her fantasy of having him there more real. Every minute her mind would drift back to him, especially now while she held a dark-chocolate bar in hand, staring at it absently, its colour reminding her of his brown skin, having her wish she could touch him, every part of him to linger on.

His voice she craved for most at that moment, she was in dire need to hear it. Although she knew calling him would be a bad idea and she would probably wake him up at that hour of the night, yet she couldn't help it. Her free hand reached for the phone instinctively as she took a bite of her snack and dialled his number.

A smile crept on her lips at his hoarse voice over the phone when he answered "Garcia?" he was groggy, obviously from sleep and she started to realize her mistake "hey... I'm sorry I woke you up," she stuttered as she added "I just wanted to say good night."

"Is that right," he croaked huskily, causing her heart to go wild "baby girl, you just pulled me out of a very...very interesting dream."

A tender smile curved her lips and she asked sweetly "what kind of dream?"

He hummed erotically causing her heartbeat to heave again as the heat increased between her legs "the kind where my gorgeous baby girl does wonders to my body."

Her mouth opened slightly in panic and embarrassment as his words sank in. He was just having a sex dream about her. She breathed out heavily in response when he added seductively "now say it again..."

'What' She breathed feebly and swiftly heard his answer "you really just called to say good night?"

She only breathed his name vulnerably, not having the strength to hide her lust for him that minute. "What you doin' right now?" he murmured suggestively and she smiled lazily, about to turn the tables and purposely snatch his moment of manly power "eating a chocolate bar that made me think of you..."

"Garcia," he groaned shakily in a warning tone and she added provokingly, ignoring his plea "A big... black, melting delight over my fingers," she hummed lightly with a devilish smile as she heard his heavy breaths.

The smile was quickly ripped off her face as he asked of her huskily with a glimpse of frustration "do something for me, babe?"

After a mere silence his request followed, shocking her and leaving her speechless.

She gulped a minute later, reacting to his luring sexy voice that kept pressuring from the other end of the line, demanding...tempting her and before she knew it, her hand was sneaking under the sheets, between her thighs and thrusting slowly the bar deep inside her, causing her head to tilt back and her eyes to roll in her head. She melted down against the mattress, letting out a loud moan as she felt jolts of pleasure rushing through her body. The sound of his hissed in breath reached her ear and her eyes flew open the next minute when Derek spoke gruffly "That's one."

Her jaw dropped in shock; she would never have thought he'd hang up on her one day. Flabbergasted by his unexpected action and mysterious words, she looked down lingeringly at the phone, biting her lip, starting to question for the first time her decisions on playing with fire.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here we go again for another chap. Did not have enough time to answer the reviews but thank you heaps. Tell if it's still good and I'll be back very soon with more.**

The Bet

As he walked into the bullpen, Derek spotted Penelope in the kitchen corner, filling her mug with freshly brewed coffee, her back to him and still completely oblivious to his presence. On the one hand, he wanted to ignore her all together, deeply pissed at her midnight phone call that left him horny and confused all at once. On the other hand, he couldn't wait to get her near him and start that raunchy verbal game all over again for the day.

While she stood there, his inner battle of will kept useless as his eyes shifted to her legs and curves. He couldn't seem to help it; they were exceptionally fine and in that short flamboyant dress they were damn hard to ignore. He drew in a long breath, his brain ordering him to get a grip while his feet took him towards her promptly.

He stood right behind her, whispering near her ear "Morning, playa' "

The next second, Morgan was regretting his act as she jumped reactively, causing the coffee to spill slightly over her hand. "Whoa," he breathed, reaching immediately for the kitchen paper not far away.

Penelope turned slightly with her mouth open in shock "Derek! You startled me…" he saw her frown at his snigger before he used the paper to wipe away the coffee.

"Sorry," he mumbled, throwing the piece of paper away. His eyes locked with hers "Slept well last night?" he asked, looking her intensely with an instinctive seduction that caused a bright red to color her cheeks. She tore her gaze away, grabbing the sugar bowl and pouring some while she addressed him in a low voice "what was that counting for?"

Leaning against the counter, he crossed his arms over his chest "you heard that?" he breathed back and shot up his eyebrows when she turned to him abruptly, blubbering in a hushed voice "of course I heard-you lured me into-" she stopped dead, pursing her lips angrily and he flashed her one of his carefree grins.

"What was that for?" she repeated in a controlled voice.

"A surprise." He spoke and grinned as he touched his finger to the tip of her nose.

Seemingly ignoring his tease, she picked a coffee stir stick and dove it in her cup, speaking simultaneously "I take it you won't tell me what it is, hmm?"

He tilted his head and stared at her apparent smirk than answered "you gotta figure it out _all_ on your own, baby girl."

"What if I can't." she challenged, turning to face him again. He straightened up and stepped closer, nearly closing the space between them than answered with a stern expression "oh, I bet you won't."

"Huh" she let out mockingly "we'll see."

With a proud gaze, he took her chin between his thumb and forefinger than dipped down and spoke "have it your way, you got till the end of the day…" he restrained from smiling at her shallow breaths, sensing her shivering from their proximity "if you don't, you'll do anything I say." He watched her control façade shatter as he released her chin and pulled back, taking the stir stick from her cup and passed it between his lips, before dropping it in again.

She stared back at him with suspicious eyes and uncertainty "do anything you say?" she voiced shakily.

He grinned and teased "Yeah… or you too scared of what I'd make you do."

Penelope raised her chin and smiled "I'll find out," she rose on tiptoe while her fingernails purposely scratched down his chest and whispered back "learn to never underrate the powers of the ultimate goddess, my dove." She swept past him without a word, and disappeared from his sight, leaving him slightly aroused and breathless.

* * *

Morgan entered his hotel room, shutting off the images of the case they were on since that afternoon. He needed a good rest before starting real work in the morning and he knew no one would get his mind off the job but his very own solace.

He sat down slowly on the edge of the bed, pulling out his cell, he stared at it lingeringly, hesitating, dithering on his next move. She had a shot, an actual chance she'd win the bet. What would he do then?

He wished with all his being she would get it wrong; the sweet victory of it would be such a blowout he could taste it. Pressing the quick dial to her number, he waited for her to pick up. He smirked and wet his lips when her voice reached his ear, shaky, shy and uncertain as he hoped it to be.

"Got my answer, sweet thing?" he teased and laid back on the bed when she kept silent in response.

"Uh…" Penelope voiced, a little panicky from the other end of the line. She looked around her desk, trying to buy some time and perhaps change the subject, but he was clearly waiting for an immediate answer.

She had three guesses that could be right, choosing one proved to be much harder than she'd expected. Having two shots was surely a no-go from him.

"I'm listening, player" Derek pressed and she shut her eyes, gathering some courage as she inhaled deeply.

"You're counting my mistakes… in doing what you want?"

Her heartbeat heaved and her lips parted in fear when she heard him chuckle and tut before dropping the words to her "Nu uh, _wrong_ answer baby…you lose."

She hastened to protest with a helpless pout, although he couldn't see it. "No, wait-I get three guesses…it isn't fair."

"Yes it is, one shot, Pen. That's all you get." he retorted and stood. "Now, here is what_ I_ want you to do…"

Seconds later Penelope's hand squeezed her armrest in shock at his bold command. Slack-jawed, she kept motionless for a long moment before snapping all at once "are you out of your _frigging_ _mind_, I am _not _doing it!"

"Hell, yes you are. Took the bet, pay the price." he answered back nonchalantly in an orderly tone.

"Derek Morgan, you are so doomed!" she growled and paused when he teased "Darn, so I was right then; you're just a fraidy kitten behind that mask of tigress?"

With no reply from her Derek continued "Come on girl, don't you wanna give me a little show?"

She whimpered defeatedly and covered her face with both hands "tell me when."

"One day soon… wait on my call." Penelope glared at the phone as he hung up on her for the second time that week. _That _he would pay for in person, she swore to herself and left her office to get a cold bottle of water.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello all. This chapter is Ana's, whom I thank again. Glad so many added to favorite and alerted and thanks a lot for the reviews. Hopefully this is up to your expectations. **

**Warning: Explicit.**

Count of Two

The time has come. Penelope was panting, trembling, wondering how the hell she ever agreed to that bet. How could she have guessed what he was counting? She never thought of herself as a target in Derek Morgan's sex games. They flirted shamelessly and were crazy about each other in the best sense, but did it ever cross the boundaries of office romance? Well, maybe a few times. And she was a lot to blame for it.

After all, she did call him the other night, didn't she? That was long after work hours. She had this overwhelming desire to hear his voice. It got farther than she expected, and maybe he overheard her? "Oh, God", she thought. "Of course he heard me! Anyone from here to Timbuktu could've heard me! I cried like I was being fucked for the first time!"

She now officially felt the biggest fool to ever walk the earth. Derek Morgan knew her crush on him was not just teasing. Was he flattered? Sure he was. That is what this was all about. Why would that surprise her? She could never be more than a sex object from afar to him. She never really saw him asking her out, or as she once told him, crossing a bar full of people just to hit on her. She even used to think that, when all was said and done, she did not attract him at all.

A few days ago, she realized that was not entirely true. Derek went so far as to have her take a bet she couldn't possibly win just to make her understand what he meant about "anything he wanted".

Now while she waited for him to come online, she felt hopeless, confused, slightly irritated at herself and still, tremendously aroused. She caught herself looking around the bedroom to make sure everything was the way she needed to be. Truth is, she liked to think she haunts his fantasies, even when she knew he'll never want to make them true. Maybe it was better like this. She wouldn't feel like she lost him if she never really had him. She'll be safe from ultimate heartbreak…and who knows? She can still have a lot of fun making him burn a fraction of what she burns for him every day.

Damn. That man got to her in an almost unhealthy way. And she will never be able to stop that feeling.

Penelope had set the laptop aiming right to her bed, and had lit the two light bulbs above it, so the light would be direct on her. She decided to give him a hard on from the start, by showing up completely undressed – just a little payback for having talked her into making a fool of herself in front of him. She planned to make him regret not being around to touch her. She was going to turn him on so painfully he would be dreaming of her for the next seven days to come.

She let her blond curls loose, took her glasses off and crossed her legs as she sat at the bottom of the bed. She didn't wait long. He popped up on screen as soon as she stroke her sexy pose, and the look in his eyes when he spotted her made it clear that yes, she had definitely turned the tables on Derek Morgan's game.

Penelope flashed her sultriest smile and purred "Hey, Hot Stuff. What took you so long? Shoulda known better than keep your baby girl waiting…"

She watched Derek shift uncomfortably in his chair, his breathing quickening by the minute and fought to repress a laugh. "Already?" she thought. This might just be loads of fun after all.

"Sorry, baby girl. I was…" – she uncrossed her legs then, opening them slightly so he could have a full view of her center.

Derek stopped in his tracks. For a moment he forgot what was it he was going to say. She was hundreds of miles away from him, naked as the day she was born, showing him the only place in the world he would rather call his home. His mouth watered, his eyes dried. He could barely breathe. And she hadn't even done anything yet.

"…there was…" – he kept trying to form a speech, only to bite his bottom lip as Penelope took a whipped cream can and squeezed some of it on two fingers, then licked it round and round, sucking its tips until the cream was over. "Damn…woman,"

"What?" she asked in an innocent tone. "Didn't you want whipped cream?"

"Trust me, baby girl, it's my favorite dish right now…"

"Yeah?" She then placed a generous amount of the cream right between her legs, over her already wet folds. She leaned back onto the bed, bracing herself on her elbows. "Now, does it look good enough to eat, you think?"

He let out a wolfish groan as he dragged out her name "Penelope…" She cut him off. "I like to spread it all over here…mmm….so soft", she moaned, sliding her previously wet fingers into her creamy core. "So cold-ish…" she hissed out the last syllable, her fingers moving sensually around her clit.

Derek damned himself a million times for having that stupid camera between them. He wanted a live show. It should have been his fingers increasing the pace of those intimate caresses. She started moving back and forth, her fingers in and out of herself, and that was driving him crazy. Years of lusting after this woman and when he finally gets her to do what he wants…he's not there. _'Dumb-ass'_ he thought to himself. He had never felt such a pent-up sexual frustration in all his life.

Still, he had to watch. It was what he asked for, right?

She spoke his name out of breath, while her fingers frantically spread the cream all over her sex. She pushed it more and more inside of her, her moans getting louder as she did it. "Derek, uhh…"

When she tossed her head backwards, Derek's hand went instinctively to his crotch. He couldn't ignore the huge bulge screaming to get out of his pants. He unzipped them, letting go of his painfully erect length. He was so turned on pre-cum was already flooding out of his cock.

He started pleasuring himself while watching her, imagining it was his tongue wiping all that cream out of her body. His moans started to fill his room, while he still could hear hers on the other side of the screen. It didn't take long before he found his release – he was way too excited – and by the time he did, another very loud scream echoed in the room.

"DEREK!"

Morgan looked at the screen again, and there she was, completely laid down, her hand still between her legs, her eyes closed, looking sated and breathless.

Damn, he wanted to be with her in the worse way. These games were not enough, they could never be enough. He had to have her before he lost his mind.

"Baby girl…" he called, his voice a lot huskier than usual.

Penelope turned her head slowly to the laptop screen and she suddenly remembered what she was doing. She got up quickly, her face heavily flushed, her hair all messed up, her mouth a bit open. She met the hungriest pair of eyes to ever take notice of her – and then she realized that maybe she went a little too far with her revenge. Despite the megaflops of distance between them, she could cut that tension with a knife. She had to laugh it away, fast.

She forced a smile. "So, Hot Stuff! Are we even?"

"Not close… and that's two, sweetheart." he said. Leaning over to his camera so his face could fill up her screen he whispered "by the count of three, it will be me between those legs, woman. You better be ready for it."

And then his face popped out. Penelope's eyes went wide open. Now that was something she could never have bet on her life. Shit just got absurdly real.

Once his laptop shut, Morgan swiftly got rid of his clothes, heading directly to the showers and let the cold water down. He braced himself against the wall, flashes of nude Penelope coming back to him, turning him on all over again. He gulped hard and let out his heavy breaths to calm down.

When he had asked for a sexy show including whipped cream in the way, her naked body had been a dream unexpected. He was struck speechless, ogled starvingly at her breasts and curvy form…her wet, inviting centre that had got him so hard he couldn't help but stroke out his release. Her surprise was the most erotic view he had ever had. Just seeing her pleasure herself the way she did sent him into blissful insanity and destroyed every coherent thought of patience in him. He could only hope he wouldn't pounce on her the minute he'd get back to Virginia.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Time for a little bit of angst shippers on this pre-final chapter. I hope you enjoy it.**

**p.s Thank you again for the reviews, alerts and adding to favorites.**

Withdrawal

Her reflection in the full length mirror faced her as she slowly zipped up her dress. Lost in thought, Penelope stood still for a moment. Her mind drifted back to her act a few days back. She had helplessly done what he asked and at that moment she couldn't help feel a little dirty; silly like a love-sick girlfriend that Derek Morgan would call to do his bidding at every demand.

Tears prickled her eyes as the image of him flashed in her mind. _How love could make you do stupid things _she said to herself.

She didn't want to be that woman anymore, that blinded vulnerable person that she became who couldn't refuse that man anything. He had gone way too far and had been right from the beginning, after all he warned her, she was told he'd hold her in his grasp if he'd decided to backfire on her and he did. Now was the time to end it, stop that challenge she had started on and put things clear with Derek before it would vanish their chemistry for good.

* * *

Penelope arrived at the BAU a half hour later and found him in the bullpen as she came in. She inhaled shakily. "That's gonna be tough" she thought silently as he became conscious of her presence.

He stared her way and her heartbeat raced immediately. A part of her cheered inside when she saw his look change to complete daze, lust and affection undisguised on his face. She swallowed hard, scolding herself internally for being so weak before him. She wondered how to break it down to him, after all his phone calls left un-answered and her distant behaviour for the past four days, recovering the broken pieces of their friendship to fix together was not going to be easy.

She watched him as he stepped away from the team members and walk directly toward her. His eyes lidded, filled with intimate adoration, pierced into hers like a hunter that had just found his prey.

Her chest heaved and fell with her sped up breathing in alarm when he slightly quickened his step, worrying her about his next move.

"Good morning," she mumbled when he came into earshot and parted her lips when he invaded all her personal space. "Morning" he mumbled back before his hands went to her jaw and waist, cupping her jaw-line tenderly and bringing her closer against him.

"You've been avoiding me," he murmured inches from her lips.

"Yeah that..." she whispered shakily, slapping herself mentally for being struck speechless once more by him, and how could she not be when he held her so close? She shut her eyes and bit her itching lip, trying not to think of kissing him and concentrate on what she had come there to say.

"You look stunning," he told her in a whisper and she gazed back into his eyes breathless for a second than damned herself for choosing that dress. It was the best she had and she knew consciously or unconsciously she put it on just for him. "Thanks" she whispered back vulnerably and gulped with agitation when he added, stroking her face "you always do."

Lost in his gaze, she remained dazzled by his proximity and words that she almost forgot completely about her deed to be done.

Suddenly furious at his way of playing her, she exhaled angrily. In a minute, she got locked in his arms and drowned in her love for him again as though her mind wasn't functioning. He mentioned her 'avoiding' him and instantly changed the subject, drew her thoughts away from any problem there could be. Perhaps it was a profiler thing but it wouldn't work on her.

Her eyes narrowed at the sight of him inching closer to kiss her and she blurted in a breath "what're you doing?"

"Moving to the next stage..." he whispered and she rapidly turned her face away "don't."

She didn't miss his look of confusion and offence as she stepped away from him and saw him bite his bottom lip in slight pain.

"So you're gonna tell me why you've been ignoring my calls?"

Penelope fell quiet for a moment, noticing there were eyes on them from almost everyone. "Could we go somewhere private?"

Morgan walked away wordlessly and she followed to his office. He closed his door and turned to face her again.

After a moment of silence she gathered every bit of rational thought in her and told him "I don't want this... challenge or whatever it is to go on."

He croaked an amused sideway smile and crossed his arms "you're not ducking out on me, are you?"

She tilted her head in upset "I didn't agree to this, Morgan. I didn't even know what you were counting for-"

"You didn't know?" came his instant angry retort and she answered "no."

She caught her breath as he came closer, too close for comfort. His voice dropped a pitch as he questioned, "You don't want _us_ to happen?"

"I don't" she replied with a trembling voice and sighed when his fingers touched her face "you don't seem so convinced."

"Derek, stop, okay?" she snapped, shifting his hand away from her face. "You were absolutely right-I shouldn't have played that game with you, I wish there was a way to un-do it but there isn't, so why don't we just leave it at that?"

Penelope had never thought she'd live to see the sight of a desperate look on Derek Morgan's face. Despite all his efforts at hiding it she could still see it clear and it was heartbreaking "Baby girl, if you give up just because I rushed you I can-"

"You don't get the point," she cut him off, ignoring the pain his expression brought her.

"Apparently not-enlighten me." he retorted sarcastically and she sighed wearily before thinking out loud "How many women have you suckered into bed, only to disappear as soon as you got what you wanted?"

"You think I'm using you?" he blurted with a look of indignation.

Although a part of her cried a 'yes' she uttered calmly "No, Derek, it's not that..." after mild hesitation she finished "yeah, spending a night with you would be heaven, but-" she paused, looking sadly into his eyes "this is more than just a tease to you," her voice shook as she lowered her eyes from him and finished lowly "and I can't deal with what you want. It stops here for me, I'm sorry."

Penelope held her tears back, battling her heart that screamed for her to take what he offered but she never would. How could he expect her to go for a wild night with him and still call it a harmless verbal game? He wanted to make it physical, make her taste heaven than throw her out of it and that was the one thing Penelope knew she would never heal from without forgetting that their friendship would be ruined, if it were not already...

Derek inhaled deeply and let out a sigh.

_Damn it_ he thought, she _knew_. She knew how crazy he was about her, how much he wanted her and she just blew him off. He'd been in love with her for nearly a decade and all she saw him as was a _fucking_ eye-candy, a dish to toy around with. No woman had ever left him feeling so unworthy and expendable. Like a boy toy she got tired of.

She lead him on, lured him into her pants in the worse ways possible, adding fuel to his already burning fire without his consent and now she wanted to simply end it... A _tease_, an _arousing_ _game_, that was all it was to her?

"I really am" her voice interrupted his thoughts and he put on his most controlled, nonchalant face, stepping away from her "Don't be. I deserve it."

It was all his fault, he thought; he had found a way to get closer to her and jumped on his chance, not even thinking of the aftermath of what he got himself into. '_Shit,_ should have stuck to my boundaries'.

He had promised himself he wouldn't believe in her, that she would never be his, that this game was just a way to get more dirty words out of her.

A single night with him would be heaven, she'd said. All that chemistry and affection came down to a one night stand she wanted. He should have known better than to think her feelings for him were more than a crush, a passing desire that must have ended as soon as it came.

Penelope walked past him and exited his office, leaving him shattered inwardly. He clenched his jaw, sliding his eyes shut as he shook his head. He needed out of the BAU that minute, unable to control the mixture of overflowing anger and pain that hunted him like his worst demons.

Rage ate at him as he walked to the elevator. He couldn't believe all she wanted-from the start, her sole goal has been to have him all fired up. She's been spending weeks in telling him in every word she wanted him, once he stepped up, she pushed him away… Hell, she wanted his body for one night, she sure was gonna get it. And he would make damn sure he'd get the most of it too.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Greetings readers. Here we are; final chapter. I hope this little story was fun to read as much as it was fun for Ana and me to write. Thank you very much for the reviews, alerts and adding to favorites. I'm happy so many of you liked. If you please, leave your impression one last time.**

**Warning : Explicit.**

**p.s I'm hesitating whether to start a new story or not, the plot is somehow in mind…the choice is all yours. :)**

Misunderstanding

After half an hour of dangerous driving, Derek was standing by Penelope's door, trying to cope with every emotion inside of him. He felt hurt, outraged, reduced to a piece of meat. And the person who made him feel so was one he could have sworn he had a future with. The only one he ever trusted with his heart and soul aside from his family. He's never felt so hopelessly alone and betrayed. Like a toy Penelope got tired of playing with.

Still, he wanted her with passion. He could not help it. He knew he'd regret it all in the morning. But all he wanted right now was to know what it felt like to have her in his arms, to kiss her deeply, to bury himself in her while whispering those words of love he longed to say. Words she wouldn't even bother to listen to. "I can't handle what you want", she said. Well, tonight she certainly would.

He knocked furiously at the door, shouting "Open the door, Garcia! I know you're there, baby girl, open up!"

As Penelope listened to Derek's shouts, more tears rolled down her cheeks. He was right - she was right there in the flat, lying in her bed with her face down on the pillow, trying to wash out her whole pitiful existence. She had started crying the minute she lost sight of Derek at the Bureau and hasn't stopped since. She ran away to lock herself in her safe purple walls, wishing never have to come out.

She had on the same short gown of that crucial night, when her dream of him was so vivid she made the nasty phone call that caused all this mess. And now it might as well cost her a very precious friendship. After all that had happened, Penelope felt like she could never face Derek again. Simply because she didn't know if she could resist any extra time near that beautiful body of his.

Also because she knew it wasn't just his chocolate sculpted body that attracted her. She loved the whole lot of him; she wanted him to be hers forever. Not just one steamy night. She wanted a moment that would never end. And he would never be able to give her that.

Now he was there, banging at her door as if his life depended on it. What else could he possibly want? Hadn't they said it all?

"I'm not leaving, Penelope!" she heard him say. "Open the damn door!"

Penelope screamed back "What do you want?"

"I got one more thing to tell you, and I'm gonna say it, baby girl! In your living room, or out here in this hall. Your choice!"

Damn it. He was gonna wake up the whole building at this pace. Soon all her neighbors would be complaining, even calling 911 to nail the peace breaker. She couldn't let that happen.

Too distressed to go looking for her robe, Penelope walked headily to the front door and said "Okay, I'll let you in, but quit the hurly-burly, right now!"

Silence immediately fell on the other side of the door. She undid the lockers and opened it, only to meet with a fuming, lion-like Derek Morgan. His pitch dark eyes stared at her dressed in a thin silk nightie for what seemed a lingering moment, his entire attitude going from enraged to lustful alternately – which got her even more confused. What was he so furious about? Baby boy didn't get what he wanted?

She didn't have time to ponder. Derek pounced on her like a mad man, grabbing both her arms and pushing her flush to him. "If all you want is a little oblivion, lady, just say the word and I'll screw you all through the night," he snarled furiously, giving her a shake. "But goddamned if I'll do it before you even know who you've got inside you!"

"What?" She went still, blinking in shock as he banged her door shut and rushed her to her bedroom before grabbing her by the forearms while she struggled to get away from him. "That's not true!" she whispered hoarsely when it dawned on her what he was thinking. He forced them to the bed, lying on her full length to pin her down. Both of them were breathing harshly by the time Derek spotted her face, the narrowed space between them nearly cracking with sexual frustration. Bucking furiously in an attempt to dump him off her, she went on "I do know who I have in front of me! I have a frigging horny big man who can't stand no for an answer!"

"No!" he groaned back, half angry, half tantalized by the scent of her skin. "Who you got here, baby girl, is a man who gamed it all and got nothing." Against his own will, his eyes teared a bit, he felt terribly exposed, but he couldn't back off now. Trapping her even more on the bed so his face was right above hers, he said "You got a man who can't stand another day without knowing how you taste like, feel like. One that loves you even when he hates you. One that can do any damn thing for you, except walk away. You got me, Penelope. Right now and as long as you want, I'm your man."

Penelope blinked several times, as new-shed tears invaded her astounded complexion. It was hard enough to be that close to him, feeling his weigh on her, his crotch scratching her already very sensitive inner thighs. Now on top of that she got to hear him say the words that inhabited only her fantasies, and God help her, cope with how badly she had misunderstood him! The more she looked him in the eyes, the less she could discredit him. There was no choice but trust the love that was in every word he just said. Once again, she let self-preservation overcome her feelings. She was so wrong. She felt so ashamed. How could he still want her?

The least he deserved was the truth. Looking straight to his eyes she said "Derek, I…I thought you wouldn't want me for long. I thought you wanted to make me one of your girls, I…"

He cut her off "How could you ever think that? Have I ever treated you like a hook-up?"

"I thought that's what you were doing, with your counting and all…I didn't see you were trying to…to…you know…"

"Woo you? Make you look at me as more than a friend? Make you want me, baby girl, just a tiny bit…"

Penelope whispered "You don't have to make me want you a tiny bit, Derek." After a deep breath, she continued "I already want you. A lot. More than I can ever handle. That's why I needed that game to stop. I could not have you for one brief night and then have to let go. I couldn't and I can't, I…" she choked, her sobbing replacing all words she could have left.

Derek's heart soared in an instant. He went there to confront her, to have her in her own terms. His blood went all up when she opened that door wearing as good as nothing, because he saw right through that thin outfit of hers as if her gorgeous body were at full display. He fought his desire, his passion, tried to reestablish the anger that seemed to have vanished. When he held her tight to him, he knew he had lost every battle he was fighting. Instead of spilling his rage on her, he opened his heart. And in the end, she wanted him the same way he wanted her. He got to listen to the same lovesick words he meant to say. Derek thought he had been doomed, but he was wrong. Right now he was a very lucky man.

Bringing one of his hands to her lips Derek said "Shhh…easy baby girl. Don't say another word. I heard you. And I'm very glad I did. We cleared it all, right? Now, there something I need to do before I go mad …"

She opened her mouth to ask "what" but she soon got her answer. Derek closed the last bit that separated them, and took her mouth in a long-awaited, passionate kiss.

The minute Derek took Penelope's lips, his whole world went round. Everything finally fell into place. Like he was home. He had never experienced such a feeling of righteousness. It was as if the life he had lived before that kiss was just foreplay. Now it's the real thing. And he never wanted that reality to end.

"Mmm…babygirl…" Derek said hoarsely as he ran his tongue over Penelope's bottom lip, and smiled when she granted him entrance. He deepened the kiss in the way he always dreamt of, his tongue fighting hers for dominance. He took his time licking, sucking, covering her mouth with his. He brushed small pecks on her lips just enough to get some air, then took possession all over again. She tasted addictively sweet; he could kiss her for hours straight without it ever being enough. The throb in his pants was definitely there to stay.

Penelope was giving as well as she was taking. She lost count of how many times she wished all of this to be true, so overwhelmed by the passion with which Derek kissed her, a passion she both welcomed and returned. Her whole body shivered with desire at the touch of his lips on hers. She breathed his name every time they gasped for air, in plea for him to keep kissing her more and more. But that wasn't enough.

She wanted him bare-skinned. Penelope pulled away for a minute as she took the bottom of his shirt and helped him toss it off. She longed to feel the hardness of his muscles ever since she first met him. She started kissing him again while her fingers grazed his chest, down to his abs then up his shoulders, making a vicious path with her tips, until she felt him tightening his grip on her, trembling at the way she touched him.

Derek's hands slid to Penelope's breasts, as his kisses left her lips to travel around her earlobe, her neck and down to her cleavage. "Derek….yes, baby, ooohhhh…." Penelope moaned, as Derek lowered the two stripes of her gown, exposing her breasts. Her nails stuck deeply on Derek's back when his mouth reached one of her nipples and sucked it hard. He paid the same homage to its twin, causing Penelope to toss her head backwards and scream with pleasure. Derek immediately knew he had touched one of his baby girl's very sensitive spots. He took a mental note of that. Tonight was for him to memorize every inch of this outstanding body.

He kept sucking and massaging her tits, marveling at the sounds Penelope was making. She had a way to whisper his name that got him all the more turned on. He wanted to explore the sensual haze he was causing her to feel, just to have his name come out of her sinful mouth over and over again. But most of all, he would have her beg for him to touch her where she did herself during that creamy show. He wanted her cream more than anything.

On another fierce squeeze of her breasts, Penelope pleaded "Derek…Derek, touch me…now, baby, touch me please…"

It was all that Derek wanted to hear. He teased "Where, babygirl? Tell me where you want me to touch you…"

Penelope met Derek's wolfish look, and instantly knew he was playing her. She knew that at some point he would call her up on that whipped cream performance. She remembered his very words: "next time it'll be me". She didn't see it coming right on their first night, but she didn't care. She wanted that man so much she'd game whatever he wanted her to play. It made all the difference in the world to know her crazy love for him was reciprocated. She wasn't afraid anymore. She was making love with her man.

And now it was time to get nasty.

She shot him one of her sultry looks, placed her hands down on his pants and raised her head to just an inch from his lips. Penelope murmured "I want your hands to rub my whipped cream…" before unzipping Derek's pants. She went on "I want to taste myself in your fingers…" as she slid one of her hands into his boxers and grabbed his cock. Penelope started stroking him slowly while pecking his neck and earlobe. When she heard Derek growling with pleasure at her ministrations, she breathed out "but most of all, I want to come apart on your count of three, just like you promised." She turned her head so she could brush her lips on his and said "You need more?"

Penelope's words sealed it for Derek. They sent him a primal thrill, an intense need to make her his woman in every possible way. He wanted her, and he wanted her now. And this time no computer screen would prevent him from making her scream his name right to his ears.

He broke away from her just enough to get rid of his pants and boxers; when Penelope gasped at the sight of his erection, he went down on her in a possessive, air-draining kiss. Without further warning, his hands spread out her legs and ripped off her panties, rubbing her wet folds fast and fiercely. He slid two fingers in and out of her, in the same speed. Penelope moaned louder and louder in his mouth, her hands going up to squeeze and scratch his back wildly, and bringing him even closer to her. It wasn't long until he felt her quivering, her insides tightening around his fingers. He moved his lips to her neck, while intensifying his strokes until he got the scream he wanted to hear. She had breathlessly come undone on him.

Derek brought his two fingers to her mouth and made her lick them. Then he whispered to her ear "That what you wanted, baby girl? Talk to me, baby…"

But he knew Penelope wouldn't be able to speak, and he didn't want to give her time to think. He put her legs around him and drove himself into her, very slowly. He gave her time to adjust to his length, slid himself out and then thrust again, deeply. He saw Penelope close her eyes as he felt the whole of him in her inner walls.

She moaned to his ear "Derek…Derek…Yes…YES!"

She was wet and ready. And he couldn't wait any longer.

"Look at me" he said, before starting to move inside of her. Their eyes locked at each other, and she held him near enough to feel his ragged breath. He leaned his forehead on hers and said huskily "You're meant to be mine, Penelope. I'll never let you go…Ever…"

Penelope looked deep in his eyes, sighing "and I'll never be able to leave, my prince…"

Without taking his eyes off of her, Derek increased the pace of his thrusts, entangling his fingers in her hair. Their moans filled the room. The more Penelope howled, the more Derek became frantic – until neither one of them could hold themselves anymore.

The sound of Penelope screaming his name brought Derek over the edge as well. They came practically together, holding tight to each other with tears rolling down their faces.

They stayed in each other's arms, Derek still buried inside Penelope, their breaths calming down gradually. After a long couple of minutes Penelope asked "Hot Stuff… you just ruined me for any other man…I hope you know that"

Placing a soft kiss on her lips Derek murmured "I intend to keep ruining you over and over every day of my life"

With a huge smile Penelope retorted "Sounds like a plan". Crossing her legs around his hips she added "now, where were we?"

"My bad", Derek smirked, and scorched her lips all over again. Set on making all their wishes real, Morgan knew then Penelope was truly his and always will be and that was all he needed to make it work for as long as they lived.


End file.
